


once upon a dream

by pixienyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Porn, Breeding Kink, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Manhandling, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Naruto is a Ray of Sunshine, OFC has issues, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sexism, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time travels... Sort of, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, english is not my first language, everyone has issues here, fatshaming, no beta we die like men, please be patient, slow burn... i guess, there will be a lot of plot before the porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixienyx/pseuds/pixienyx
Summary: In my previous life, I always dreamed of my new life here in Konoha. So I met him, Uchiha Itachi, and his ability to put me in a dream - good or bad - whenever he wants.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

The beginning

I always knew that I was not special. Since childhood, I had this notion. I didn't come from a special family, didn't have special friends or special skills. But anyway, I tried. I tried to build something for myself. And I failed. I failed in college, with family, friends and in my relationships.

My childhood, adolescence and my first 20 years came and went without anything new or exciting. I was bored, my life was bored. To make up for this failure, I became obsessed with the Naruto's world. It must be very exciting to be a ninja. Completing missions, making new friends and everything.

Every night I dreamed and dreamed and dreamed of living a wonderful life in this universe. I had been doing this for many years and, with each dream of each night, it gets more intense, more real. Until one night I started my usual dream of being in Konoha... and I didn't wake up anymore.

_Lost and found_

I still remember the day when Orochimaru-sama found me. I was lost, scared and hungry. At the time I didn't know, but somehow I was transported from my reality to Naruto's world. More precisely, I was thrown into some forest outside and far from Konoha.

Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-kun were there, hiding behind the leaves planning some scheme that I never had a chance to know. However, they find me, a strange girl in strange clothes wandering the forest with no idea about what is going on.

They took me with them to their hiding place. For weeks they treated my wounds, fed me and questioned about my life. I realized now that it was not a good idea to tell them that I was from another reality. His eyes reflected his malice, thinking that I have some strange and powerful Kekkei Genkai that would fit his plans.

When it became clear that I didn't have Kekkei Genkai or even enough chakra, Orochimaru-sama was furious and came to the conclusion that I was just a crazy homeless civilian. Despite my protests, he hasn't changed his mind.

_Experiment_

It was then that they started using my body for experiments. Orochimaru-sama said that I was not worthy enough to have significant updates in my body, as my chakra was almost non-existent and dormant. So he chooses to modify my body to be "fuckable" and a "breeding bitch", in case he wants to have fun or get me pregnant with someone's semen to reproduce a specific gene or, of course, some Kekkei Genkai that had his interest.

Orochimaru-sama started with my eyes. I used to wear glasses and he said that this is not a "fuckable" trait. Kabuto-Kun rolled his eyes when he heard this, behind his own glasses. As for me, I didn't care about that. I was so fascinated by Orochimaru's presence that I forgot everything else. Including that he is a villain and a sadistic bastard.

However, I started to remember that last part, when he took my eyes off my face without putting me to sleep or giving me some painkillers first. It hurts like hell, and I thought I was going to die. I didn't, but I was in a coma for several days because of the pain. When I wake up, the world is dark. And my eyes are covered with bandages.

When I was allowed to take that thing out, I opened my eyes and saw my reflection in a small mirror. They are no longer hazel, but a beautiful baby blue. And I was seeing everything perfect without glasses.

I thanked him very much, I was very grateful. It was not easy to be a child with glasses at school. Even as an adult, I always dreamed of not needing glasses. And Orochimaru-sama provides that.

The next thing he did to me was modify my face, making it more pleasant to look at. Again, he didn't bother to use any method to relieve my pain and again I was in a coma after the procedure. When I wake up, my face is wrapped in bandages. When its were removed, I thanked him again. My new face was symmetrical and very, very beautiful.

And in the weeks that followed, he removed all of my brown hair and implanted a new one. Lilac is the new color. It is also very soft, like silk. When I opened my mouth to thank him again, he interrupted me and forced me to do it in another way with my mouth.

_Belly fat and another inconveniences_

He did not touch my body to remove my fat, however. When I questioned him, he slapped hard my face. He called me ungrateful and said that I have no right to question or demand anything. I started to cry and I knelt before him, apologizing.

So, Orochimaru-sama said he won't take my fat off, just because I shouldn't have questioned him. Reluctantly, I accepted. Fat since I was a child, one of my biggest dreams was to have money to have plastic surgery, but I never achieved that goal. When, for whatever reason or cause, I found someone who can make all these changes, he doesn't want to make it.

_A new name_

One night, after Orochimaru-sama finished in my mouth at the same time when Kabuto is taking me from behind, my master said he was sending me on my first solo mission: infiltrate Konoha and try to get close to Uchiha Sasuke.

For that, Orochimaru said he would have to break my mind, implant a new identity within me to avoid being discovered. He tortured me for days and took away precious memories of home, parents and even my real name.

After all that, I was like a blank page.

And he gave me a new name: Emiko.

_Konoha_

_Emiko is a 20 year old woman with lilac hair and baby blue eyes. She doesn't remember her parents or anything about her home, so she considered herself an orphan. She hopes to build a new home for her here in this village._

This is what Orochimaru trained me to tell the guards at the gates of Konoha.

 _They are peaceful and will never turn their back on some pretty, lonely girl who seeks help_ , he said.

And it worked.

With my free pass to enter granted, I remembered all the orders received from my master: get a job, get a place to live a quiet life and get closer to Sasuke. Simple requests.

Of course I can achieve that ... I hope.


	2. A New Life

It's a beautiful day in Konoha. The blue sky is painted without clouds, the sun shines brightly. Children are running through the streets, because today they have no school to go to. Sometimes I do not believe that it has been two weeks since I arrived in this village.

I had no problems organizing myself here. As Orochimaru-sama said: they are good people. The first to notice me was Iruka, with his friendly attitude and cute shyness. I explained my situation to him and he helped me get a job and find a place to live.

This place was the house in which Naruto lived alone until then. It was strange to meet the boy in person. When Orochimaru-sama stole my memories, basically nothing was left of my previous life. But since my first meeting with the blond boy, I can't help but get goosebumps, feeling that he was very important, in some way.

But I can't remember anything. Damn it...

Iruka took me over to Naruto's house and explained about me. Surprised, the boy was thrilled at the prospect of finally having someone to live with. After a week living together, Naruto started calling me nee-chan, which I thought was terribly cute.

The next one I meet was Hatake Kakashi. The first thing I noticed about him is that he is extremely beautiful and hot. Even with the fucking mask covering half of his face all the time, I still can't help but fantasize about him. Too bad I don't know if he likes to fuck chubby women like me ... or if he really likes women. 

The white haired man and Iruka helped me get a job with the Hokage himself, anyway. Kakashi set up an interview with the man for me and Iruka took me to the meeting. The old man is calm and polite. He just asked me about trivial things about my previous life and why I decided to live here in Konoha.

I responded in my best way, remembering exactly what Orochimaru-sama trained me to say. The Hokage seems to be satisfied with my answers and I became his secretary. To celebrate my new job, Iruka and Kakashi offered to take me out that night. We drank sake, laughed and talked for a while until the three of us were tired.

Then they accompanied me to Naruto's house and we said goodbye after thanking them for everything. I was feeling great, specifically knowing that I was following Orochimaru's orders ... The voice of a strident boy took me out of my daydreams.

"Oi, Emi nee-chan!" The blond boy is stomping behind me, clearly upset about being ignored. "Where do you think you're going, huh? We agreed to stop at Ichiraku to buy ramen! Emi nee-chan!!!"

I stopped on my way and turned to him.

"Hai hai, Naruto..." I said gently and trying to calm him down, stroking his head. "I just got distracted, let's get your ramen right now."

It made him more excited than ever.

"Yoshi!" Naruto almost jumped up and threw all the bags in the street with our food of the week. "Oops." He said and then laughed. I can't help laughing too.

Naruto is a sweet boy, with a heart of gold. I will really miss him after completing my mission and having to return to Orochimaru-sama. I walked the rest of the way to Ichiraku's tent while listening to the trivial things Naruto was saying.

When we arrived, Naruto ordered his favorite food and I already got my bag to pay.

"No, Emi nee-chan!" I almost jumped out of my chair when he shouted beside me, pointing at his frog coin bag. "I will pay with my money!"

"Are you sure, Naruto?" I said, feeling terrible that I haven't paid the rent for him yet. At least what I can do is pay for his ramen.

"Uh uh." He confirmed it. "You are already paying for the food we buy at the market every week."

Knowing my condition, Hogake-sama paid in advance and I used the money to buy some food, because Naruto drank rotten milk every day before I moved in with him.

"And I should pay rent, too, since I'm living with you." It was Naruto's turn to almost jump out of his chair.

"No, Emi nee-chan!" he shouted and I tried to calm him down, because the people on the street are looking at us. Finally, he calmed down and smiled. "You are my guest and the guests must not pay anything!"

"We'll talk about this later, Naruto." I said seriously. I can't let the boy pay for almost everything. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but a voice I already know spoke behind us.

"Yes, Sakura. You're right. That was, in fact, Naruto screaming." I smiled to myself and turned to find Kakashi.

Two other kids are with him. A beautiful girl with pink hair... and a boy with pale skin and dark hair. I felt my stomach churn.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto happily recognized the white-haired man, but my attention was totally focused on the other boy.

He looks bored and angry. His pale hands are in his shorts pockets. He was not paying attention to any of us and it is obvious that his attention is on something inside his mind, as his eyes are fixed on the horizon. He was pouting too. It possibly means that something happened, but I think it is something that he would do unconsciously.

When I realized, he was looking at me. I blushed when I realized that I was looking at the boy first and he noticed.

Great. Now he must think I am a freak.

Naruto saved me.

"Emi nee-chan, these are Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" the blond said without realizing that the other was throwing daggers at me with his onyx eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said using the friendliest tone I have. "My name is Emiko."

"Nice to meet you too, Emiko-san." Sakura responded in a sweet way. Sasuke remained quiet, still watching me. Nobody seems to mind that he doesn't greet me, so I assumed the boy was like that all the time.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto started talking about something else that I wasn't paying attention to. Instead, he was looking for the boy again.

Uchiha Sasuke... This boy is my mission.

And I already realized that my relationship with this brat is not going to be easy. In fact, just looking at his face, I already knew he would be a pain in the ass. But at least it seems like the feeling is mutual.

Still facing the pale boy, I gave him a smirk that made his eyes narrow at me angrily. My smirk gets bigger.

"Emiko-san, do you want to have lunch with us?" Kakashi turned to me after finishing his conversation with Naruto and Sakura.

I paused briefly before answering, considering my options. This would be an excellent opportunity to approach Sasuke and take a first step towards fulfilling my master's request. But I'm here with Naruto, having a good day. Do I really want to exchange this for Sasuke?

"Thanks, but I have a few things to do after Naruto finishes his ramen." I politely declined the invitation. I will have other opportunities to face the Uchiha brat. Especially if I get drunk and don't have to deal with Sasuke looking at me like that.

"Okay then. Until next time." the white haired man said before leaving with Sakura and Sasuke. I watch them leave and even when I turn my back, I can still feel the Uchiha boy gaze on me.

  
***

  
"Shit!" I cursed after finishing the fight with the dress now stuck on my body. It is very beautiful, with a dark blue color and very, very short. Too bad my thighs are so thick, otherwise it would be sexy to look at. But with my short stature and excess fat, it looks awful.

"Emi nee-chan, why are you so beautiful huh?" I see the blond boy behind me in the mirror. "Where are you going?"

"Kakashi and Iruka asked me to drink, Naruto." I explained at the same time when I finally chose the right pair of high heels for the dress  
"I can go too?" he asks, cheerful and hopeful.

"No." I said, checking my hair. So soft and long, almost reaching my waist. And lilac. I couldn't be more grateful to Orochimaru-sama.

"Huh..." the boy pouted, a little angry. "Why can you go and not me?"

I sighed before checking my bag. Money, lipstick and condoms. Everything a woman like me needs to make a hell of a night.

"It is for adults only." I explained patiently, kissing his forehead gently. Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted even more. "Oh, don't be like that." I said in a tone that I hope to be friendly. "I promised that tomorrow we can go out. Just the two of us. And maybe there is a chance that you can buy ramen and ice cream too."

It finally broke his bad mood.

"Okay! I'm going to sleep early then." He said smiling. "Good night, Emi nee-chan!"

"Good night, Naruto." Before leaving the house, I checked that I took my keys and left one for Naruto, just in case. After that, I made my way to the place where I was supposed to be with Kakashi and Iruka.

It turns out that the two men are not alone. Two other men and a woman are also with them. They recognized me before approaching their table.

"Emiko-san, good night!" Iruka greeted me with a shy but radiant smile. "We thought you weren't going to show up anymore."

"Sorry for the wait, guys." I said at the same time when I approached Iruka and Kakashi. "I was convincing Naruto to stay home, because he wanted to come here, too."

Iruka laughed and Kakashi just rolled his uncovered eye.

"Emiko-san, these are Kurenai and Asuma." Iruka waved to the couple in front of me across the table. "And this is Might Guy." the black haired men wearing a strange green suit greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you." Feeling my anxiety boiling in my stomach, I tried to calm myself. It is scary for me to meet new people sometimes. Especially when I join a group of talented shinobi while I'm just a fat, talentless civilian.

The red-eyed woman gave me a smile. Might Guy nodded and Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth and said, "You're welcome, Emiko-san.

Kakashi must have felt my anxiety, as he squeezed my hand under the table as soon as I sat down next to him. The action made me more relaxed and I squeezed his hand back, making sure he knew it was appreciated.

"So let's start?" Kakashi called a waitress. Drinks and some snacks are ordered and the waitress leave to arrange our orders.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Emiko-san." A woman, Kurenai, is looking at me. "What is the name of the color? Lilac or lavender?"

Before I could answer, Asuma blurted out, "What kind of question is that, Kurenai?" The man was laughing, the cigarette still in his mouth. "These colors are the same."

"No they are not." The woman with the eyes answered. "You men will never understand these subtle things..."

"What subtle things?" Might Guy questioned looking confused. "Her hair is purple, period."

Iruka frowned. "Purple is much darker than her hair." "It's a pale purple then."

Kurenai sighed. "And that comes back to my question: I want to know the name of the color of this pale purple."

"And what makes you sure that her hair is pale purple? It could be a different kind of pink, I think." Asuma threw away the incandescent cigarette butt and, taking a new one, lit it and put it in his mouth.

"No, pink is a totally different color." Iruka stated. "In a darker room or under the moonlight, I'm sure Emiko's hair could turn a pale blue..."

"Or a dark mauve." Kurenai completed.

The silence remained on the table for a while. I was getting agitated again. Kakashi is still holding my hand under the table and squeezed mine a little more. Where's the fucking waitress with my sake? I can't be a good company without getting drunk first.

Finally, she came. Kakashi put sake in a cup for me and I had to control myself not to drink it all in one gulp. Even if it wasn't enough, I started to feel better. I relaxed, smiled and laughed more.

The hours passed and after two or three bottles of sake, I talked to my drinking buddies as if they were my best friends. I was more uninhibited and feeling attractive. I don't know if my drunk mind was deceiving me, but I could have sworn that the beautiful white haired ninja was flirting with me.

Kakashi took off his mask after the drinks arrived and I realized that he is more attractive than ever without it. Women (including me) and men are charmed by him just by looking at his face.

I was too drunk to notice, but Might Guy said something about being late. Iruka started to yawn. Kurenai and Asuma are leaning against each other all the time. And Kakashi's hand that started to hold my hand is now caressing my thigh.

I think I already know what he wanted. And if my suspicions are right, I want that too. After he and the others paid the bill (I wanted to pay too, but Kakashi insisted on paying for me), it was time to end the night. Or start the fun part, if you know what I mean.

The beautiful white haired man insisted on accompanying me home. I accepted, of course. Halfway there, he asked if I would like to go to his house first. And I accepted it again. My drunk mind was foggy enough to pay attention to the way or the decor of his home. Even the fact that I hate my body cannot affect me now.

All that matters to me now is his hands on my hips and my lips on his neck and mouth. My body pressed against the soft sheets and his body pressed against mine. I can't help but moan when he pushed my lilac hair aside and gently bit my neck.

The act of getting naked, something that always makes me nervous, is easy now that I'm drunk. He took off all my clothes calmly, watching every scar, beauty mark and stretch mark. He kissed them all on the way down, until he reached me there.

"You are very beautiful, Emiko-san." Kakashi said, his tongue kissing me there, making me moan louder.

I laughed. "There is no need for flattery, Kakashi-kun." my two hands are in his white hair. "You are already about to fuck me."

I yelped in surprise and pleasure when he started to fingering me. "I'm just saying what I'm thinking and I think you're beautiful." he's using his fingers and mouth on me and I'm about to-

"The pretty one here is you, Kakashi-kun." I managed to say before my vision went white and my grip on his hair got stronger. As soon as I gained control over my body again, I made him lie down on the bed and take off all of his clothes. Seeing his erection made my mouth water with the need to taste it.

And now it was his time to hold on to my soft lilac hair while I made him feel good. After a few intense minutes, when I just knew he was close, he stopped me and put me on my bed on all fours.

"C-condoms... in my bag." I tried to say between my moans as he fucked me again with his fingers. I almost grunted when he left me and went to get my bag on the floor.

Soon he joins me on the bed again, but with a condom on the dick. I moan loudly when he penetrates me, making my eyelids close for a moment. He fucks me so well and I just can't help but grip the sheets with my fingers and take it. 

I definitely see now that it was a mistake to let a ninja fuck me. They are so controlled, vigorous and know many ways to please someone ... Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-Kun and Kakashi ruined me for good and I am thinking that I will never be able to enjoy sex with a civilian again.


	3. Uchiha Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I am very excited to introduce Itachi and Kisame soon, but I know it will take some more chapters before Emiko and Itachi finally meet.  
> Stay safe.

When I opened my eyes, I yawned lazily. I was feeling so comfortable in this bed. Little rays of sunlight entered the room through the curtains, kissing my skin. I thought about the things I have to do on this new day, about a promise I made to Naruto about going to Ichiraku Ramen with him.

We have to arrange breakfast, of course. Then clean the house and do the laundry. This will certainly take up most of the day. But still we will be free to eat ramen.

"Naruto, put water in the kettle because I'm going to make tea for us!" I screamed from the bed.

No reply.

Finding this strange, I decided to get up to check. Naruto is always so loud, always yells back as soon as he is called.

So, I remember last night.

_I'm still in Kakashi's bedroom!_

"Oh shit!" I cursed almost stumbling here and there to collect my clothes on the floor.

After ending my state of nakedness, I took my bag and left the place. The house looked empty and I couldn't find Kakashi anywhere. A note pinned with a kunai on the bedroom door caught my eye:

_Emiko-san, good morning._   
_I'm sorry I'm not here when you wake up, but I have a few things to do._   
_However, feel comfortable using the shower and stay as long as you feel necessary. There's bread and cake in the kitchen, in case you're hungry. I won't be back until night, so please put the keys under the carpet after you leave._

  
_Kakashi_.

I almost laughed. If I wasn't sure before that sex with Kakashi was just one time thing, now it's clear. Not that I cared. In fact, I prefer it that way. My life, whether I like it or not, is now totally dedicated to serving Orochimaru-sama. I've got no space for a relationship.

Resolving not to waste my time anymore, I crossed the bedroom and found the keys at the front door. After leaving, I put it under the carpet, as Kakashi asked.

So, I started the famous walk of shame.

The people on the street this morning are looking at me with accusing eyes. They see me: a woman in party clothes and high heels in the middle of the morning with a sleepy face and disheveled hair. My appearance practically screams that I had wild sex the night before.

Doing my best to ignore the looks and preserve what little dignity I have left, I continued. I just hope I don't find anyone I know.  
This, of course, did not happen.

"Emiko-san, are you okay?" the voice of a worried girl made me raise my head... to see Sakura and Uchiha looking at me.

"Yes, I am." I laughed in a desperate and strange way. "I'm just coming home now, you know..."

I'm not sure how much this girl knows about sex, and I'm certainly not in the mood to explain my past activities with her sensei right now. But, unlike her, Sasuke looked at me with his onyx eyes making it clear that he knows exactly what I have been doing.

"You are coming from Kakashi's house." He stated, making it clear that he also knows who I have been doing too.

I laughed again, feeling cornered.

If I admit it, even Sakura will understand that I had sex with their sensei. And then, they will tell Naruto too. And Naruto and his big mouth will tell everyone, either by accident or by shouting.

_Damn it, Uchiha!_

"No, I just left the house to buy tea at the teahouse!" I said, hoping they would leave me alone soon.

Of course, that didn't happen either.

"The teahouse is on another street." annoyed, Sasuke snapped.

_I'm about to break that boy's neck, I swear-_

"I am determined to do some hiking first." I replied with a sly smile.

He smirked back.

"In those clothes?" he pointed to my short dress and high heels.

"I-" I didn't know how to answer that, so I shut up.

Sasuke's arrogant smirk gets bigger, feeling victorious over me.

"It doesn't matter anymore, huh?" Sakura said gently in a soft tone at the same time that the Uchiha boy and I were throwing daggers at each other.

"You are right, Sakura." I said gently, but still wishing to get that smirk off Sasuke's face. "I'm late, goodbye."

And without waiting for an answer, I start to walk away.

***

"Emi nee-chan, why didn't you come home yesterday, huh?" Naruto asked before I took the first step into my room.

The boy said he hadn't slept since last night, waiting for me to arrive.  
I paused before answering.

"Naruto, first of all: if Sasuke tells you something about me and... and involves someone else, don't believe him. He's just an idiot and a liar."

The blond boy frowned.

"Huh? I don't understand, Emi nee-chan!"

"Okay, okay!" I calmed him down before he started to speak louder, making my headache worse. "Forget it. Just... don't believe him."

Now I see that it made him more confused than ever, but he let it go and so did I.

"Naruto, I'm going to take a shower right now and then we'll make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Emi nee-chan." his voice is now high with sleep. "I'm going to my room right now and try to get some sleep."

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After taking off all my clothes, I finally start my well-deserved shower. Suddenly, I heard Naruto's snoring coming from his room and I felt even more guilty because he spent the night waiting for me.

Before covering my body with soap, I quickly notice all the small bites and bruises that resulted from my good time with Kakashi last night. Nothing that needs to be covered with makeup, thanks to any deity who takes care of drunk sluts like me.

After I finished my shower, I made my way to my bedroom. The windows are still closed, the place looks exactly the same when I left last night. Naruto had a bad habit of snooping around my stuff in search for candies, because he knows that I stock some there and I'm afraid he might end up discovering my small collection of cheap porn books and dildos under the bed, someday.

Relieved, I realized that day had not yet come.

Closing the door, I take the towel off my body and start drying the excess water from my hair. Distracted, I decided to go for the light switch since the room is very dark with the door closed.

When the light invaded the space, a strong hand covered my mouth.

I panicked because I knew this hand didn't belong to Naruto. It's an adult's hand. And his intention is not to play a trick on me, but to really shut me up. I tried to fight in vain. Whoever is holding me against my will is, unsurprisingly, stronger than me.

I felt tears running from my eyes when a voice I knew so well whispered softly in my ear:

"Be quiet, it's just me."

I immediately obeyed and stopped my weak fight.

When his hand left my mouth and I was finally able to turn to see him, I started to understand how someone could sneak into my bedroom without Naruto noticing.

White hair in a low ponytail, round glasses and an arrogant smile adorns the face of someone I never imagined I would see so soon.

"Kabuto-Kun!" I cried and he put a finger in my mouth to indicate that he wanted me in silence.

"It would be unpleasant if Naruto-kun saw me here." He said seriously, his finger still on my lips. "So shut up your pretty mouth and listen to me, okay?"

I nodded with my head and he looked more relaxed.

"Great. Now what you need to know first is that you will see me often interacting with other gennins for now." He grabbed my hair and I just closed my eyes, knowing full well what he was going to do next: he pulled me by the hair and took me to my bed and then made me lie down on it.

"The second thing you need to know is that I am constantly reporting all of your activities to Orochimaru-sama." he leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "And he is very, very displeased with your lack of success in approaching Sasuke-kun."

"It's not my fault." Tears fall from my eyes again. "I didn't know him until recently and it's very difficult to be friends with him!"

To my utter terror, his hand quickly traveled over my naked body and closed it around my neck.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, didn't I?"

I dumbly nodded again. 

Satisfied, he continues:

"The third thing you should know is an advice from me, actually." I stopped my silent crying to pay attention to him. "If you don't want to be punished by Orochimaru-sama... stop spreading your legs to the shinobi of this village."

"How... how do you know-"

He laughed humorously.

"You are really stupid, aren't you?" His hand finally moved from my neck and started to caress my breasts. "I already said that I am watching you. Or did you really think that Orochimaru-sama would entirely entrust you with the mission involving Sasuke-kun?"

"What- what's his interest in that boy?" I'm starting to get wet from the rough treatment Kabuto-Kun is giving to my breasts. "He's a pain in the ass"

"This is none of your business." He scolded me at the same time he released my nipples and turned me face down on the bed. I already knew what was coming, so I just keep my head down at the same time when I lift my hips, fully exposing my pussy and ass to him.

He hummed in approval, slapping my ass hard.

"Orochimaru-sama trained you so well." I heard the sound of his pants being pulled down and then, the sensation of the head of his cock pressed against my ass.

I almost whined with frustration. In the beginning of my training, I used to dread anal. _It hurts a lot and Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-Kun kept going in and out, in and out, and I just lay there, crying and begging for-_

A hard slap in the face dragged me back to reality. And, as always, he spit between my buttocks, using his spit as lube. I am happy that he pushes my face against the bed with each stroke, because I will certainly make some sounds, of pain or for the pleasure of being manhandled.

I just lay there, trying to be quiet and let him do what he wants with me while my mind flew away. Memories of my previous night with Kakashi came back, especially the ones where he is eating my pussy like a starved man and made my toes curl like no one else could.

That thought alone makes me cum. A few minutes later, it was Kabuto's turn to cum. I feel every stream of his seed inside me and he can't help but let a few grunts escape his throat.

"Don't let anyone fuck your cunt." He said, still inside me from behind. "You were made to be the breeder for Sasuke-kun and the tool for him to restore his clan, don't forget that."

"He's just a kid." I replied, disgusted. "I don't want to have sex with him."

Kabuto quickly separated your bodies and turn me around to face him.

"Do you dare to defy the orders that Orochimaru-sama gave you?"

"N- no." I stuttered in fear, feeling his seed running down my thigh."But he said that I should approach Sasuke and not-"

"Do not be such a dumb whore." Kabuto mocked me. "Why do you think he made you pretty? Do you really want to turn your back on Orochimaru-sama after everything he done for you, you ungrateful bitch!"

"No!" I almost begged for him to understand me. I know how violent Kabuto turned when it comes to loyalty to our master. "I just don't wanna force the boy to take me. I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Do what Orochimaru-sama said and then you won't do anything wrong." He said coldly. "As for Sasuke-kun... you are just a fertile hole when he will put his dick to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. You are the gift that Orochimaru-sama wants to give him besides the power that he will need to face his powerful brother."

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I will not fail Orochimaru-sama again." I promised, feeling terrible for my failures with my master.

"That's a good girl." he said at the same time when he was pulling on his pants again. "Before I go... let me update you on what is going to happen in a few weeks: the chūnin exams."

I wrapped the towel around my body, thinking that I will have to take another shower again.

"Pay attention because this is important." Kabuto said irritated.

"I'm all ears." I replied nonchalantly, still staring at the white seed running down my legs.

The man was more furious, but fortunately for me he seems anxious to leave and that means he will threaten me at another time.

"During the exams, Orochimaru-sama will appear for Sasuke-kun." I felt my stomach churn with that. "It will probably make him angrier and it will be the perfect time for you to be around him, because he will be frustrated by not being powerful enough."

And?" I asked, still not understanding what he was trying to say.

"And he's going to need someone to... blow off some steam." Kabuto is near the window now, opening it. "And that person has to be you."

"Ok then." I sighed, tiredly. _I still have to take another shower, clean the house, make breakfast..._

"And Emiko..."

"What?"

He looked at me, serious again. I face him back.

"Don't get attached to this village and the people here. Orochimaru-sama plans to destroy everything."

The he just disappears in front of my eyes using any shinobi technique that doesn't interest me at all, finally leaving me alone with myself.

***

  
"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said happily after receiving his ramen from Ichiraku's hands. "Emi nee-chan, why don't you eat too?"

"I want some fries before." I half lied. I want fries too, but the reason I'm not in the mood to eat now is because of the last words that Kabuto spoke to me.

"Naruto..."

"Huh?" he said, while eating his ramen.

"Can you tell me what you know about Sasuke's life?" I asked, hoping that my request wasn't too strange.

Fortunately for me, Naruto doesn't seem to mind answering.

"He's alone, like me." the blond boy started. "But, unlike me, his parents and his entire clan were murdered by his older brother. He's annoying at times, but he's a good friend.

"I see..." I hoped to discover something that could bring me closer to the boy, because I really want to finish my mission soon and get out of here. But instead, knowing about his life just makes me sad and I feel bad for him. No child should suffer as he did. And he certainly still does, of course.

***

  
Three days passed. At my job, I was so busy writing letters under Hokage-sama's command to the Kazekage in Sunagakure about Chunin's exams that I didn't get a chance to see Sasuke these days.

I started to notice Kabuto through the streets and buildings here and there, and of course he saw me too, but he never acknowledged my presence and I am grateful for that. The very sight of him forced me to remember our last conversation and, of course, the plan to destroy this village.

I am getting very anxious and this is not a good thing. I'm afraid of going crazy and ruining everything. I don't want to see this place destroyed and these people killed. I don't want to complete my mission involving Sasuke anymore. But what choice do I have? Every step I take that is not what Orochimaru-sama ordered me to do will certainly be the cause of my death.

***

A week later, I had the chance I dreamed of: Naruto was talking to Sasuke and Sakura by my side. Or more exactly, Sasuke and Naruto are bickering with each other, as always. And Sakura in the middle of the two, defending Sasuke and scolding the blond boy.

I was close to them, but my attention was fixed on Konohamaru and his two friends, watching the three children in the park, as Hokage-sama asked to not to let his grandson and Naruto create problems around the village.

"I don't understand why you are here to take care of me." Konohamaru had told me before. "I am able to take care of myself!"

"Yes, you are, Omago-sama." I agreed, calmly. "But I need protection, because I'm not a shinobi. And Naruto is busy with Sasuke and Sakura, as you can see... So, could you please stay close to me?"

The boy filled his chest with pride.

"Sure I can!" he declared. "I will not lose sight of you, Emiko nee-chan!"

Two hours have passed since then and nothing has changed. I just stood alone, sitting on a bench while watching Konohamaru and his friends and Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the other bench with Sakura, cursing each other.

"Baka! baka! baka!" Naruto was talking non-stop to Sasuke, who was pouting and not looking at him.

"Naruto, stop calling Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura, completely furious, is about to punch Naruto again, much to the boy's horror.

I'm about to burst a vein, so I decided to get up and end it, but at the same time, Sasuke stood up and said:

"I'm going home now, I'm tired of you two."

"Huh?" Naruto frowned. "What are you going to do at your house?"

"It's too early!" Sakura almost begged. "Stay a little longer, please, Sasuke-kun...

The pale boy rolled his eyes at his friends.

"I have things to do there." he said before starting to walk away. "My house is not going to clean itself."

"I can help you with that." I said casually, before he ran away.

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me the same way he did when we met.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke replied coldly.

"I know you don't." I smiled at him. "But two work faster than one. So you'll have more free time, you know..."

I can see the boy hesitating before answering. After all, no one wants to be responsible for cleaning an entire house alone.

"Great idea, Emiko-san!" Sakura said happily. "Sasuke-kun, I can go, too, if you want."

"If you two go there, I will too!" Naruto gets up from the bench and approaches us.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke said and started to walk away again.

  
Sakura and Naruto immediately followed Sasuke. I called Konohamaru and his friends to come with me to the Uchiha Compound as well.

***

The Uchiha Compound is so big, with so many houses and places that it is impossible to clean everything in one day. So we decided to clean the main house, which is already big enough.

Even though he lived alone in that big, rich house, Sasuke is cleaner than Naruto, I realized, remembering all the trash and cockroaches that shared the house with the boy before I moved in with him.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke is so organized that he would please anyone with an aesthetic sense. The clothes are organized in styles and colors, the rugs match the painted walls and so on. There is no laundry or dishes to wash.

The only problem that exists in this house is the dust. Because nobody lives here but a teenager who basically trains all day.

We decided that Sakura would clean the kitchen, Naruto, the bathrooms, Sasuke the rooms and corridors, Konohamaru and his friends, the backyard. And me, the bedrooms.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to empty his deceased parents' bedroom. Aside from things being kept clean and free of dust, nothing else had apparently been changed. I even found a few strands of long black hair on a brush in her parents' bedroom, indicating that it probably belonged to her mother.

Feeling like I was invading something I shouldn't see, I quickly clear the dust and leave that place, breathing normally only after closing the door.

It's a horrible feeling... that I already know what happened here, but with a few more details. In much more details.

_But. I. can't. Remember!_

_What's happening to me?_

Shaking my head to get rid of those crazy thoughts, I went to the next bedroom. I almost stopped as soon as I opened the door. This bedroom, unlike the first and the rest of the house, is completely covered in dust and not a drop of sunlight has entered here.

I suppose that this is Sasuke's bedroom. But this place completely disagrees with the aesthetic sense of the whole house. Then I remember that he has an older brother. The brother who killed almost his entire family. I shivered.

Without sunlight and covered with dust, the place looks very eerie.  
Overcoming my fear, I entered, but left the door wide open.

The room looks so overwhelming, but it was beautiful in its glory days. The tatami mats are cozy, a futon is in the center of the bedroom and on the nightstand there is a bonsai tree. 

I really don't know how to go about cleaning it, however. Again, the feeling that I'm invading something I shouldn't see is coming back. Feeling exhausted, I just dropped my knees to the floor and lowered my head until my forehead made contact with the futon.

_There's something, there's something important that I must remember..._

In an impulsive act, I opened the nightstand drawer. There, I found an old photo of the Uchiha family in a broken frame. Taking care not to cut myself with broken glass, I took the photo in my hand. A small part of the photo was folded and almost torn. The part where the Sasuke's brother is.

Sasuke is in the middle, smiling adorably. The mother had a chaste smile, giving vibes of a traditional, beautiful and demure woman. The father is serious and seems angry about something. Sasuke's brother... he's not smiling too. And he is the only one who is not close to the rest of the family.

I notice, now, that there are some dark red spots in the photo, in the broken glass and in the frame that I leave inside the drawer.

The conclusion came to me quickly: someone had punched the photo, causing the frame to shatter it and someone's hand to bleed. Then, the same person folded the photo to take Sasuke's brother from it, but give up and leave the photo there, with the broken glass and everything.

_But was it Sasuke or his brother who did this?_

I folded the photo in half, put it in my jeans pocket and closed the drawer. I planned to return it sometime, of course. But now, it seems very intriguing to me, to leave it behind.

"You don't need to clean here." I heard Sasuke's voice behind me and I almost jump, alarmed.

"Oh sorry." I said, standing up. "I didn't know."

He nodded, seriously.

"You're done here already. I always keep my bedroom clean, so you don't have to go there either."

"Okay."

I was just leaving the bedroom when he stopped me. I froze, thinking he saw me taking the photo.

"How much are you going to charge?"

I smirked, knowing very well what he meant, but I still can't help pissing him off a little.

"This question would be better asked to a prostitute and not me."

I am satisfied when I see his pale cheeks turn red.

"Don't play dumb." he pouted, crossing his arms. "You know what I mean. I have money and I will not allow you and the others to clean my house for free."

"I'm fine, kid." I waved him off. "Just ask the others."

He catches my hand and caught me by surprise.

"I'm not a kid." Sasuke looked into my eyes and I can see his own turning red. "And I will pay you."

"I already said I don't want to, thanks!" I insisted and tried to get rid of his grip, but failed, to his satisfaction. "Ok, if you want to spend your money on me, buy me some dango... and some porn books too"

I took advantage of his lack of reaction to escape, smirking. My last hours have been reduced to fuck, clean, fuck and clean again. Now, I just want a hot bath and take a nap.


	4. R.I.P. 2 My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get darker until Emiko-chan finds her way.  
> Warnings: underage kissing, dubcon kissing and death.

Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi, are happily following Naruto and Sakura down the street. I was following everyone behind, constantly checking to see if any of them were creating trouble. It was a sunny day. Due to the approaching chunin exams, my job as Hokage's secretary became more active than ever.

Kazekahe's arrival will require a more sophisticated and traditional way of dressing, so today I am wearing a light green yukata and my lilac hair is tied with a kanzashi decorated with delicate flowers and beads.

I usually prefer to wear short clothes most of the time, but I think it is better for me to get used to wearing more formal clothes before the arrival of the Kazekage and, as people from other villages in Konoha are already showing up, no one will question my dress code, because my work is so formal.

The problem is: the yukata I am wearing is restricting the movement of my legs, as I am so fat that the yukata is tight where it should be loose. And Konohamaru and Naruto are already far from me because of something they said to Sakura. And now that it's my side job to look after Hogake's grandson, I must reach them, one way or another.

_I can't believe those brats are leaving me behind!_

"Naruto! Konohamaru!" I almost screamed in the middle of the street and trying to walk faster at the same time. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry, Emi nee-chaaaaan!" Naruto shouted back with no idea of the people who were looking at him, more concerned with Sakura's punches.

When I'm about to scold Naruto, I see something that made my heart beat faster: distracted, Konohamaru accidentally bumped into a foreign ninja and, horrified, I see the strange boy lift Konohamaru off the ground like a sack of potatoes. I start running. Fuck if my yukata gets ruined and my appearance gets disheveled, I can't let the older boy hurt Konohamaru. This will become a diplomatic disaster and it would be entirely my fault.

"Stop and put him on the ground right now!" I demanded after finally reaching the small group and, at the same time, trying to catch my breath. Naruto is on the ground, apparently because of some ninja trick that the boy put on him. I shuddered with fear.

The boy with the painted face looked at me with disdain. "Don't stick your nose in something that is none of your business, woman." he said and I can see on his forehead the headband of the hidden village of sand. The blonde girl next to him is wearing the same headband.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"But this is my problem." I said firmly, thanking Sakura mentally for holding Naruto and preventing him from touching the stranger. "Please, let him go. He is the grandson of the great hokage, who happens to be my boss too. And he put the boy in my care."

The boy with the painted face smirked. "You are a horrible nanny, then." he sneered at me and closed his fist, ready to punch Konohamaru in the face. I started to move. I better end up with a broken nose than try to explain it to Hokage-sama after that I saw his grandson being bullied and beaten in front of me.

Sakura screamed, Naruto escaped his hands and approached the stranger faster than I did, because the agility of a fat, sedentary woman will never be compared to that of a boy who is training to be a ninja. But, faster than anyone, it is the stone that made contact with the foreigner's hand and made him drop Konohamaru. Without paying any attention to anyone else, I ran over to Konohamaru and knelt on the floor and hugged him, trying to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Omago-sama, are you okay?" I asked, my heart beating faster with anxiety and fear. The boy shivered and sniffed a little and I hug him more tightly, reality overwhelms me: I can't protect the boy, I can't even take care of him. I am a complete failure. I felt tears almost streaming from my eyes.

Great. Now I'm going to cry in public. One step less to lose all that remains of my dignity. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my arm, lifting me off the floor. I look up to see that Sasuke is holding me.

"Take the boy and the other children and go." he ordered, not even bothering to look at me. I took a look around me and only then realized that, besides Sasuke, a red-haired boy with aqua blue eyes also arrived here. This one, judging by the clothes, is also from Sunagakure. The blonde girl looks at me with a mixture of pity and disdain and I, with shame, notice my yukata almost slipping off my body. My hair is no longer tied up and is falling in my face.

The scary red-haired boy was staring at Sasuke, but momentarily he looked at me, almost curious, as if I were a rare insect. But then he lost his little interest in me and focused on Sasuke again. The tension here is so palpable that my teeth clench.

Naruto is close to Sakura again, but the blond boy is staring at the foreigners with such fury in his deep blue eyes. I can't wait to get out of here, but I can't leave Naruto behind, because I can't stand it if he gets hurt-

Sasuke's grip around my arm grew stronger and made me yelp in pain.

"Go." he said again and this time, he looked at me. His eyes are red. "Now." I nodded with my head, feeling completely humiliated at having to submit to Sasuke.

Taking one of Konohamaru's hands and calling for Udon and Moegi, I started to take the children out of this mess. The kids are silent and sad, and I was no different. I am the oldest there. Still, I was not able to stop Konohamaru from being bullied. But this is a shinobi village and anyone else who's like me... is weak.

***

I barelly had time to go home and try to fix my yukata and hair before I go back to Hogake's office. As expected, I'm late and had to knock on the door. When it opens, I see all the teachers turn to look at me. I could feel my face turning red.

Silently, I take my place behind Hogake-sama. He is sitting behind his desk, serious and smoking his pipe. He solemnly announced that the Chunin exams will begin in a week.

_One week. One week._

In a week, this village would no longer exist. Because Orochimaru-sama will seduce Sasuke and then destroy everything. I wonder if I can convince Naruto to leave this village with me. We could live together somewhere else and we would be happy. But I already knew that answer. He would never leave Konoha behind, nor would he give up his dream of becoming hogake.

He's not a coward. But I am. And now, while I hear my boss talking about the chunin exams to the teachers, I can't help but plan a way to escape this village. I don't belong here. I'm weak and there's no way to help that doesn't involve Orochimaru-sama killing me for treason. 

***

When I got back from work it was already dark and Naruto wasn't there. I took the chance and came to my room and started to pack some things necessary for my escape. My thoughts are on Konohamaru, Hokage-sama and, of course, Naruto.

Most of the people in this village are good for me, but these three are really the ones who found a place in my heart. I went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of sake. Without drinking a glass, I just drink from the bottle.

A few minutes passed before the bottle was empty. The thought of just one of them being dead because of Orochimaru-sama makes me cry. I fall to my knees and place my forehead on the floor. My throat is tight. My heart is stopping in my chest and I'm sweating and hyperventilating.

Then, I hear someone knocking on the door. Trying to look normal, I made my way to the bedroom and opened the door. Sasuke is there holding some bags. I was silent and so was he. Then he breaks the silence.

"I bought the perverted book and the dango you asked for." Sasuke said, handing me the bags. "Oh." I really don't know what to say. "Thank you... come in, if you wish."

He came in after I gave him space. The boy sits on the couch and I sit next to him, but not too close. I can feel my head spinning and that is not a good sign. I am very drunk. I pressed my fingers in my forehead, but the gesture does not go unnoticed.

"You have been drinking." he stated.

"Yes." there is no reason to deny it. Especially for someone very smart like him.

Sasuke said nothing more. Instead, his hand goes into his pocket and takes out a kanzashi decorated with flowers. My kanzashi.

"It must had fall from your hair in the middle of that mess." he explained, while my eyes widened. Konohamaru being threatened by that strange boy, Hogake-sama talking about the chunin exams, my desire to escape, my drinks... those things made me forget about the kanzashi that was no longer in my possession.

"Thanks." I reached out to take the kanzashi, but he didn't give it to me. Frowning, I see him almost hesitating. The moon is bathing his pale face in pure silver light, his raven-dark hair turning blue. He's looking at me, so serious and focused that it makes me nervous.

"Sasuke, what is it?" I said laughing a little, but still apprehensive. I see him placing the kanzashi on the couch. He's just standing here, silent, looking at me. Senseless what was happening, I look back at him. But without hostility, just curiosity mixed with confusion.

"There is something I want to try." I almost jumped when he spoke in his baritone voice.

"And what is this?" I said a little jokingly, still not getting what he wanted. I blinked, distracted, and in the next second he was face to face with me, closing the distance between us.

"Since I saw you leaving Kakashi's house again, I can't help thinking about you." I can smell his hot breath on my face and the fresh smell of mint coming out his mouth. "Abour how... experienced you must be."

_Oh, Sasuke ..._

"So... you never kissed before." I said simply. For some reason, he pouted and went defensive and irritated.

"Of course I've kissed before."

"Who did you kiss?" I asked, unable to keep my curiosity out of the way. "Sakura?"

"No." He said still irritated and blushing.

"Was it Ino?" I asked again, as I had already heard Sakura complaining about that girl and the attention she gives Sasuke.

"No!" Sasuke looks exasperated and makes me stop this quest to find out who he kissed. "Forget it. You don't know... that person."

"Oh, okay then." I was very disappointed, of course. I really want to know this, but it seems like a dead end to me. "It's my time to ask you something now..."

Sasuke's black hair is hitting my face at the same time his mouth whispers near my ear. "Was Kakashi good enough for you that time?" I laughed, my drunk mind still foggy enough to realize how inappropriate his words are.

"Oh, he was." I said blushing a little and laughing more. Without paying attention to my drunkenness, he continues:

"Great." The Uchiha looks satisfied, but his voice is full of hunger. "Now, I just want to know how good you think I am."

Before I can finish my previous laugh and process what he said, I feel his soft, demanding lips on mine. It was an awkward kiss. If it can even be called that. He's really trying, but he is just an inexperienced boy. Even in my drunken state, I know how wrong and fucked up this is.

"Sasuke, please... stop-" I tried to say, but he shut my mouth with his again. I feel his body pushing against mine to make me lie on the couch. I could feel his erection pressed against me too.

_This is so fucked up, this is so fucked up, this is so fucked up..._

But, for a moment, I realized that this is my chance to fulfill Orochimaru's will. If I let Sasuke get what he wants, maybe Orochimaru-sama will forgive me for my failures. And if Sasuke impregnate me today, maybe I can negotiate with my master to keep Naruto alive after the attack. Maybe Konohamaru too. I would like to think that Hokage-sama could survive too, but he is a more important person in this village, his death would be inevitable.

However, Kabuto-kun said that I must serve as Sasuke's breeder. I can do this. Give birth to one, two, three, four, five or even six babies, if that is what the Uchiha wants. Afterwards, he would raise the children however he wanted and I would be free to live a peaceful life with Naruto here or elsewhere. It looks like a good plan. I just have to endure the boy's awkward grooping until he's done.

But then, as Sasuke still had his tongue hard inside my mouth, I remember the picture of him with his family that I took from his house a few days ago. He seemed to be such a sweet boy. The memories of the eerie and haunted Uchiha compound consolidated to my mind. This boy is obviously not in love with me.

Quite the contrary, considering how many times he mocked me because of my weight, something that always made Naruto come to my defense. No, this is not a boy with a teenage crush on someone older.

This is a lost boy with low self-esteem who seeks validation. I know this because l am lost too. I don't love myself, but, unlike Sasuke, he has a value. But I do not. So, I don't fight the horrible feelings that get in my head from time to time. But Sasuke is different. He came from a special family, he have special skills, he is smart, popular with boys and girls and handsome.

So, of course, it must be very difficult for him to accept that he couldn't save his family. And then, the facts that probably brings he here tonight: Kakashi is his sensei and he is a talented shinobi. So, he may think that if he can please me, he should be on the same level as his sensei.

But... if that's what he's thinking, why does it matter to me?

_I have a mission. Only. One. Mission._

I can't fail with Orochimaru-sama, if I want to live another day to see Naruto again and maybe... maybe live in peace. Sasuke tore my yukata and is now sucking one of my breasts while painfully hurting the other with his hand. His eyes are red, and I can't help feeling a little scared instead of excited.

The eerie and haunted Uchiha Compound. The boy smiling in a photo with his rich and very traditional family. The strands of long black hair on a brush in his deceased parents bedroom. His murderous brother's bedroom. These images flash me when Sasuke released my breasts and turned his attention to my panties.

I would really like to be like one of those people who can separate business feelings. But apparently, even though I'm week and a coward, I can't do that to Sasuke. I can't seduce him like this, just to please Orochimaru-sama.

Even though it might give me a chance to live a peaceful life with Naruto someday, after having so many Uchiha kids that I would never call them mine. I'm a shitty person, yes. But I would never want someone else to suffer because of my stupidity. When he makes the decision to finally take off my panties, I take his hands in mine.

"No." I just said.

"What?" his voice is low and scary.

"I... I don't want to do this, Sasuke."

"But you wanted to do it with Kakashi." the boy stated, his voice getting cold as ice.

"Is different." I spoke. "He and I are the same age. You are too young for me." He looked at me seriously, his eyes red and implacable.

"You don't think I'm good enough for you, then."

"No! I just... this isn't right, Sasuke. Please, just... let go." I can't look you in the eyes anymore. I can feel his frustration, his anger. If I look in his eyes again, I'm lost.

"Don't pretend you're worried about my age." He snaps, finally getting off me. "Don't be pretend to be coy with me, because I'm sure you're not like that with Naruto."

It took my drunk mind a few seconds to understand what he meant. "I don't do anything with Naruto." I defended myself. "Never."

The idea of becoming sexually intimate with boys is nauseating to me.

"Call me a prostitute, but not some... any..." I can't even pronounce that. He smiled in a very sarcastic and sour way.

"At least you admitted that you are a prostitute." Sasuke furrowed my breasts again. I tried to stop him, but he just got my hands out of his way. "A whore who likes to tease, wearing short clothes and leaving those fat tits exposed to everyone."

This is not true. I have trouble finding clothes my size to buy. Everything that is beautiful is so small, or I am too big. That's why I sometimes ended up showing a lot of skin in public.

"You're wrong." I just said that. My head is spinning and I just want to sleep and forget about this day.

"No, I'm not." he took his pale hands off me again and started to get off the couch. "But don't worry. One day, when I finally finish something I need to do, I will come back and make you realize that I am better than Kakashi."

I closed my eyes, my head throbbed terribly from the sake I drank. When I open my eyes again, Sasuke is no longer at the house.

***

"Emi nee-chan! Emi nee-chan! Emi nee-chan!" I heard Naruto's shrill voice at the same time when someone (probably him) is shaking my body to wake me up. It works.

"Oi, Naruto!" I said still asleep, my head pounding. "Stop it, please. I'm already wide awake." Naruto's face is so close to mine that I can see the deep blue of his eyes. "

Nee-chan, why are you sleeping half-naked on the couch, huh?" he said still so close to my face, trying to satisfy his curiosity. "And why is there a bag with dango and a perverted book that Kakashi-sensei is always reading, huh?

I freeze. My plan to escape the village. My drink. Sasuke showing up and trying to kiss me. My refusal. His anger. And apparently the whole misfortune ended with him abruptly leaving and me collapsing on the couch with my half-torn yukata and Sasuke's gifts next to me. I quickly closed my yukata around me as if it could free me from the flames of hell.

I was blushing and thinking about how I could explain this to Naruto.

"The book... is a gift for Kakashi. And the dango... is a gift for you."

"For me?" he interrupted excitedly before I said anything else. And I don't mind because I didn't know what to say next. "But nobody gave me something before... and you always hide your candies in your room."

He narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious of me. "Why are you giving me candies now, huh? You always yell at me when I eat it before main meals."

"Well, if you don't want to..." I said, already knowing what his answer would be.

"No, I want!" the blond boy screamed and grabbed the bag with the dango at the same time. Faster than my eyes could register, Naruto runs off to his bedroom with my dango. I sighed sadly. I'm going to miss the fact that I never had the opportunity to taste that candy.

Getting up from the couch, I decided to take a shower first. I don't even know what time it is, but I can't do anything before I clean up first. After the shower, I go to my room to choose a plain shirt and blue shorts. My precious possession, my long and beautiful lilac hair, is free and falling to my waist. The only part of me that I'm proud to have. A part that isn't really mine, but belongs to Orochimaru-sama.

The bag full of things I would use to escape from the village is under the bed for now. I decided to go to Kakashi's house, to finally make a decision. One that I think is the right one.

***

With the newest edition of Icha Icha in my hands (one, which unfortunately I couldn't read because I told Naruto that it's a gift for Kakashi), I made my way to the white-haired ninja's house.

As I pass through the streets, I can't help feeling a little anxious. Not just because of Kabuto's warning to stay away from other men, but especially because of what I pretend to confess to Kakashi.

When I finally arrived at my destination, I knock quickly on his door. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal Kakashi without his mask. He looked lazily at me with his only eye open and he was a little surprised when he recognized me.

"Emiko-san, please come in." he said in his usual kind and polite manner. Smiling nervously, I entered his house. He invited me to sit on his couch while he's going to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for us. For the next few minutes, I sat on his couch, planning how I should approach him to talk about why I decided to go there.

"Here." Kakashi appears carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. I can't help but notice him, his body. He's wearing civilian clothes today, so he's probably having a day off. Good. Because explaining my story is certainly taking time. I watch in silence as he is placing the tray on the table next to the couch, pouring tea for me and then for himself. Then he sits next to me.

"Well, what brings you here today?" he questioned in his kind manner.

"I decided to bring you a present." I said, giving him that beautiful edition of Icha Icha Paradise. He took the book from my hands as if he were dealing with some delicate jewelry.

"It's very kind of you, Emiko-san." Kakashi put a hand over mine, reminding me of the day she had sex. "I really love this book series. Arigato gozaimasu."

"You do not need to thank me." I feel Kakashi closing the distance between us. I thought now that visiting the home of a man that you have had sex to giving a porn book possibly give him some wrong ideas.

_Not that I consider this a bad idea at all..._

For several days, since Kabuto's warning, I haven't had sex with another man. It really made me sexually frustrated, something that forced me to make more intensive use of my dildos. But even my toys couldn't satisfy my desires.

Now that I have finally made a serious decision, it no longer makes sense to follow Kabuto's warnings and, of course, Orochimaru's orders. I'm free for now. So, if Kakashi wants it, I want it too.

Kakashi starts to give small kisses on my mouth, with me promptly returning. Slowly, he deepens the kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. I can't help remembering Sasuke and his desperate and clumsy kiss. But unlike him, Kakashi is so, so good at doing this that I can already feel my panties get soaked. Fortunately, I see that I am also able to get some good reactions, like the tent that is formed in the middle of his pants.

"My bedroom. Now." His voice is harsh and I shuddered with anticipation. Guiding me by the hands, he took me there and laid me on his bed. I started taking off my clothes at the same time he does the same, but I still get up.

After taking his boxers out he joins me on the bed completely naked, like me. We don't waste any time. I spread my legs for him and he placed then around his waist before lowering himself against me.

Kakashi inserted two fingers into my lips (the lower ones) and when I am wet enough, he took them off and replaced them with his glorious, skilled and curved dick. I moan shamelessly when he enters me and my moans continue throughout the act, when our bodies beating against each other make music as obscenely as my vocal sounds.

After he spent himself inside me, we lay against each other after he throws the condom out. We both sweat a lot, but neither he nor I seem to care about that at the moment. A few minutes have passed since then.

"I didn't come here just to give you that book." I started without preambles. It's now or never.

"I realized it, too." Kakashi said jokingly holding one of my breasts.

"It's not because of that, either." I said seriously and the white-haired man started paying close attention to what I was saying. Nervously moving my fingers, I took a few deep breaths to try (in vain) to control my breathing to stay calm.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I work under a shinobi named Orochimaru. The only reason I am in this village is because he sent me here." I paused briefly. I tried to look at him, but I can't, I can't... After everything he and the other people in this village did to me, I'm finally revealing my betrayal to them. Heavy tears started to leak from my eyes.

"I really don't care if you're going to arrest me or something... I'm just confessing that because I learned to love this place, the people here... Naruto... and you're a good friend too... Konohamaru and Hokage-sama..." I spoke between my tears. "I'm only confessing this because... Orochimaru-sama pretends to destroy this village and I don't want to be part of it."

My tears are clouding my vision, but when I finally take the courage to look at the man I just had sex with, he seems distant and even cold. I cannot blame him.

"Well, what you're saying is really serious." Despite his cool manner, his voice sounded controlled, still gentle and calm. After all, he is a shinobi. "If you'll excuse me, I have to leave now. Make yourself at home and please wait here until I get back."

I'm still crying and he doesn't move a finger to comfort me. I can't blame him for that again. I deserve that. In a few seconds, he simply jumped out of bed and appeared in his normal clothes.

"Don't leave here until I get back." It repeated itself and I just shook my head, still busy drying my tears. In the blink of an eye, he's not even home anymore and I ended up alone.

***

Sometimes, after saying something, you can't go back. And I found myself in this kind of situation now. As Kakashi still hasn't returned, I decided to take a shower. After that, I put on my clothes and decided to wait for him to come back on the couch.

The silence in the house is unnerving. My thoughts turn to Naruto. I don't even know what will happen to me. Will they arrest me? Will they let me see Naruto again, in case that happens? And what will be his reaction? I get mortified just to imagine the sadness in his eyes when he finds out the truth about me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps inside the house, coming from the kitchen. Eagerly, I jumped off the couch and made my way over there, eager to hear what Kakashi would say.

But then, the sight of a white-haired man stopped me completely. Because this is not Kakashi. His hair is white, yes, but it is in a low ponytail. The same man also wears glasses. Kabuto-kun.

"What are you doing he-"

"Well, this is a meeting that I expected to postpone, but since Kabuto insisted that I should see it with my own eyes... I had to say that I am disappointed on you, Emiko-chan." I froze when I heard my master's silky and seductive voice behind Kabuto, coming from the shadows of the dark kitchen.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" I exclaimed at the same time when I felt a fear that I don't remember feeling before in my life. Kabuto is smirking at me when Orochimaru finally revealed himself. The two are in the same shape as the last time, when I saw them together.

Orochimaru-sama is as pale as ever, his yellow snake eyes are looking at me as if I were his prey. And I am. I really am.

"I told you, Orochimaru-sama, that she is disrespecting your orders and that I would keep an eye on her just to prove it to you." Kabuto promptly denounced me to our boss.

And I can't even defend myself because Kabuto warned me not to do it again. Orochimaru is getting closer and closer to me and I watch him, still frozen. The worst thing is to know that I am not even paralyzed because he put me under a jutsu or something, but I am paralyzed because of my fear.

His elegant, white hands made contact with my cheek and I closed my eyes, waiting for the slap... which never came. When I opened my eyes again, I saw him smiling at me and shuddered, knowing that this was not a good sign.

"Don't you even apologize and cry out for my mercy, pet?" He's stroking my face as if he really cares about me. But I know better and I know that he is making fun of me.

There is something about me that always makes my life more problematic. When I get anxious, I just can't keep my mouth shut.

"I won't have Sasuke's babies and I refused his advances a few hours ago. And... I just confessed to Kakashi that you have a plan to destroy Konoha. That's why he's not here. He's probably telling Hokage-sama everything right now." I see Orochimaru's smile turning into a hiss.

I am still frozen in my place and terribly regretting what I just said. The next thing he does is hit my face with his fists and then lift me off the ground with his hands on my neck. I screamed and kicked in vain.

Whatever happens (well, I know what's going to happen, I just don't want to admit it), I just wanted it to end quickly.

"You are a fool to think that your petty betrayal will hinder my plans." He murmured in my ears. "But you will not live enough to testimony that."

When I lift my bloody face to look at him, I see his mouth gaping open and something metallic sliding out. Then it happened very quickly: the pain is like a very, very strong headache when his sword pierced my brain and made a hole in my forehead.

It happened very quickly and when he released me, I simply fall back with no more control over my dying body. With a few seconds remaining, my thoughts turned to Kakashi and how badly I explained things to him. I didn't even mention Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke.

I never thought I would die like that, my brain looking like smashed tomatoes in the house of someone I just had sex. When I felt the sound and images around me dissipate, my thoughts turned to Naruto and how much I wish I had had a simple and peaceful life with him.


	5. The dreams in which i'm dying are the best i ever had - part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you are well. I already apologize for the delay in posting a new chapter, but in the course of reading I believe that you will realize that it was kind of difficult for me to write that chapter.  
> If you read this chapter hoping to find answers, I am sorry, but you will be disappointed, as it presents even more questions. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose, I really want to build an interesting narrative and I want Emiko to have relevance within her own narrative. Again, I apologize for my grammatical and concordance errors, I hope to evolve and be able to detect them better over time.  
> Anyway, I hope you have a pleasant reading.

"Help me get the pieces of my brain, please." the lilac-haired woman tells me at the same time when she kneels down to pick up a piece, but the action just caused another piece inside her head to fall to the ground through the hole in her forehead. When she looks at me, I see that her eyes are white.

"No, I won't." I said with little regret. "It doesn't matter anyway. You are already dead."

"I'm not dead!" She says in exasperation. "I just need to put all the pieces back in."

The other woman, the one with brown eyes and dark brown hair, is looking at me and the other on her knees with pity. Then she speaks:

"I regret ever desiring to live here. Look what it did to me, to us..."

"What is your name?" I asked, intrigued by her.

"You don't remember yours, so I can't reveal mine either. I can't remember something you are forced to forget."

"It doesn't make any sense." I said skeptically.

"Just because you don't understand something, it doesn't mean it doesn't make sense." The brunette answers. "The name that was given to you is Emiko, the first one doesn't matter anymore."

"Say it for yourself." I snapped angrily. These two women, the one with a hole in the forehead and the brunette are very boring. I don't want to be around them anymore.

"If you don't want our company, you just need to wake up." The brunette says.

"Yes." The one with the hole in the forehead agrees. When she finally picks up all the pieces of her brain from the ground, she gets up again. I see now that worms and flies are walking on her skin. "More time you spend here with us now, the more you will look like me."

I get goosebumps on my skin, and when I look at my arm, I see worms and flies. I screamed in disgust as I chased those insects away from me.

"Calm down, dear..." A woman's voice, but not the ones I mentioned earlier, said to me. I felt soft hands placing something around my forehead at the same time that a terrible headache assailed me. For a moment, I open my eyes to see an old woman beside me. When I feel another sharp twinge of pain in my forehead, I closed my eyes again.

So, I remember.

The pain when Orochimaru-sama pierced my brain with his sword. Nervously, I tried to sit up, but the old woman stopped me and made me lie down.

"Keep lying on the ground, you're bleeding a lot-"

"No." I answered in my hoarse voice. "I need to find Kakashi and tell him that Orochimaru-sama was here." I made an effort to get up again, but the old woman forced me to stay down.

"Whatever these people are talking about, they will have to wait. You have a big concussion in your head."

"You don't understand... the hokage is in danger."

"The hokage?" The woman laughs. "The hokage has never been better, dear."

"Where... where am I?"

"You are out of Konohagakure, in the nearby forest. In fact, you are lucky that I decided to follow this path, because I always avoid going near the village. I live in the forest, yes. The forest is less secure than the village, but I would never become a willing slave for Senju or the Uchiha Clan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. You were attacked, and now you need my help." She finished putting the bandage on my forehead and offered her hand to me. I accepted. "Come home with me, because I doubt anyone will show up to help you. In fact ... It is better that no one shows up-"

She didn't finish her phrase, but I paid no attention. My head is still pounding terribly. She didn't let go of my hand and I appreciated that. I am completely disoriented, my head is still not able to process what was happening correctly. Slowly, we went to her house. She leads the way, waiting patiently when the pain in my head gets too strong and I need to stop to throw up. For a few minutes, which in my current state seemed like hours, she announced that we are finally here.

In front of me, there is a small but very charming cottage. When I look back through the forest, I see the gates of Konoha very far away.

"Let's go in. Heavens know how much you need a bath and decent clothes." The old woman said and started walking to the front door, still holding my hand. When we enter the cottage, the interior is as simple as the view from the outside. However, there is fire in the stove and some old, but very clean tatami mats. The woman made me lie down on one of them.

"Wait here while I heat the water for you to bathe, yes?" She said and I nodded silently. Most of the houses in Konoha have an electrical connection, but since that woman lives in the forest, I don't think it's kind of me to question that. With nothing to do or talk about, I started paying attention to the interior details of the cottage.

The most notable item here are the various types of dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. The fire is crackling, the crickets are singing outside and all of this is creating a warm and friendly environment for me. If it weren't for the horrible pain on my forehead, I would be totally relaxed.

"Here it is..." I almost jumped when the woman suddenly announced pouring hot water into a woden bathtub that she placed in the middle of the cottage. And then she looks at me, as if expecting something. "Well, what are you waiting for, dear? There's no one else living here with me, if that's what you're worried about. Get undressed and take your bath before the water gets cold."

I'm not shy, but the prospect of taking my clothes off in the presence of someone I just met makes me very insecure about my body. However, I smell like blood and my insecurities will have to wait for another opportunity. Silently, I took everything off and the old woman looks at my clothes in a strange way. When she asked me to give it to her, she took the clothes and threw them in the fire.

"These are not clothes that a decent woman should wear." She sentenced when I admired my clothes turning to ashes. "Maybe that's why you were attacked. Men never control themselves when they meet women who shows too much."

"That was not the reason." I said when I started washing my body with soap and a washcloth. "Orochimaru-sama attacked me because I said something that he didn't like to hear."

"And what did you say to this Orochimaru person that made him so angry?"

"I confessed that I told to someone else about his plan to attack the village."

"Attack the village?" The woman repeats, somehow finding it fun and amazing at the same time. "Well, good luck to him."

I don't understand why this old woman can be so calm. Maybe she is crazy.

"I need to find Kakashi or speak to the Hokage himself."

"I suppose this Kakashi is from the village, so I don't know him. About the hokage, you could go to the village tomorrow and try to talk to him, but I'm not going to advise you on that."

"Why?"

The old woman approaches and begins to pour water on my head, washing away all the blood that remains in my hair, face and neck. When the water touches my bruised forehead, it stings. I raised my fingers above my left eyebrow to look for a hole, but my fingers only touch the swollen skin and an open wound. The size is not right, it should be bigger. But I'm not going to freak out about it now.

At least, Orochimaru-sama did me a favor when his sword sliced my brain through my left side instead of the middle, because now I would have a hole in the middle of my forehead looking like a third eye.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Emiko." The sounds of crickets and crackling fire are making me sleepy. "My head is pounding." I added when I lowered my hand and felt a terrible headache again.

The woman's hands gently touched my forehead and made a quick inspection. "This will probably take a few stitches tomorrow and leave an ugly scar. For now, I'm going to put you on a futon and then put on an herbal ointment to ease the pain and decrease the risk of infection, right?"

I nodded my head silently. She helps me out of the bath after my body is completely clean. When I dried my body with an old towel, the woman pulled out a futon that was leaning against the wall and quickly dusted it off. She gives me some women's sleepwear that clearly does not belong to her, but to someone younger. I didn't care because the clothes are clean and comfortable, but I was very curious about the owner. Maybe tomorrow I will remember to ask her, I think as I yawn.

"Come here, let me dry and brush your hair. Then you can lie down while I put the ointment on your forehead so that you can finally sleep." She said when she placed the futon next to the other on the floor. After she finished my hair, I finally lay down and closed my eyes.

I feel her smooth finger applying moisture to the injured side of my forehead. After that, she covers my body with an old blanket, but very cozy and warm. The fire is still crackling, the crickets are still singing outside. The night is calm, but my mind is not. I am desperate to receive news about Kakashi, Naruto and Hokage-sama. I yawned again. Then I remember that I even forgot to ask the name of this woman who is helping me so much.

Tomorrow I need to ask her about it too... Tomorrow.

***

Everything is silent.

I'm walking barefoot through the forest. The path in front of me is like a green and lilac tunnel because of the wisteria vines hanging from the highest branches of the trees intertwined above my head.

I heard the sound of the sea and my vision blurred. The wisteria tunnel crumbles into nothing. No. The mist has become so dense that the new environment has turned completely white.

However, after a while, I see a tall man with light gray skin, spiky short black hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing bandages like a mask on the lower half of his face. Beside him is a boy with long dark hair. His stomach is rumbling.

They are on a beach, waiting for someone or something on the white sand. The air is so cold that I can't help shivering because of the mist and I felt the sea salt on my tongue. Something emerges from the sea and comes out of the water. No, not something. But someone. He comes out of that cold water, half naked and carrying a big fish in his hand as if all this is no big deal.

The new guy is so tall and muscular that he makes the other guy on the beach look small. With a shark appearance, bluish-gray skin and dark blue hair, he looks menacing, but he calmly approaches the other man and the child.

"What you are doing is a waste of time." The masked man said. "He's just a tool, after all."

When passing by, the sharkman throws the fish to the boy.

"Even a tool needs to eat." He replied without even looking at them, leaving the two alone.

My vision changes again and I begin to feel the need to vomit, my head throbbing terribly, my vision spinning.

A new scenario begins to form, three children are sitting on the grass, their backs to me. A boy, the biggest, has short, tousled dark hair and black eyes. The other is a smiling girl with long brown hair and onyx eyes, with a beauty mark under her right eye. She was wearing a purple high-collar shirt. The latter is a boy with long black hair in a low ponytail and he is holding a baby in his arms. I can see the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back of their clothes.

"I told you not to bring the baby here." The other boy, who appears to be the oldest, said.

"I'm sorry." The boy holding the baby said. "My okaasan is busy and Sasuke cries when he is not with me or her." I felt like the air was suddenly expelled from my lungs when I heard that name and had to prepare myself to breathe normally again.

"It doesn't matter, Shisui." The girl says in a cheerful way. "We can still do that."

The older boy turns red. "I don't think it's right to do that in front of the baby..."

The girl frowned. "Stepping back, huh?"

"I'm not, Izumi!"

"Then stop making excuses!" She shouted back.

"Stop you two, before Sasuke wakes up." The other boy calmly rebukes the others, shushing the baby.

"Okay! But why do you have to start with me?" The boy named Shisui complained, his cheeks reddened again.

"Because you are the oldest." The girl replied.

"Let's do it now, then! But if anyone sees us, we will be in trouble."  
"Shut up and just do it."

Shisui gets up, face red as a tomato, and approaches the other boy who sat on the grass. "Itachi, put something on the baby's face, please. I can't do that by looking at him."

Sighing, Itachi complies and gently puts a baby cloth over Sasuke's face. "Do this before he starts to cry."

"Right." Shisui lowers his head until he finds Itachi's lips and kisses him briefly, before quickly walking away.

"Now, it's my turn!" The girl, Izumi, declares anxiously. She approaches Shisui and kisses the poor boy, who seems close to passing out. Then, she approaches Itachi, who seems disinterested in all of this, but still waits patiently. She kisses him too and after that she returns to her place on the grass. Shisui does the same.

After a few seconds, Shisui still flushed said: "So... what do you think?"  
"I find that so boring." Izume confessed, a little frustrated. "I thought it would be... more magical and special. What about you, Itachi-kun?"

The boy shrugged at the same time when he uncovered Sasuke's face."There is nothing magical about a kiss, this is just something they use to make babies. And there is nothing different between kissing a woman or a man."

The other two agreed.

Distracted, I moved my feet unconsciously and ended up breaking a branch that was in the grass. The sound seemed to alarm Itachi, who quickly stood up with baby Sasuke in his arms.

I was paralyzed, because I have no idea why this is happening and if anyone can see me or not.

"What's up, Itachi-kun?" Izume, yawning and lying on the grass, asked.

"I thought I heard something in the forest, but... never mind."

Shisui started to say something, but my vision became blurred again and the nausea is hitting me hard. I tripped over my own feet, fell hard on my ass and, finally, I'm back in the tunnel of trees and wisteria. The visions stopped, but whatever is happening will not end, because I feel an evil presence here. My teeth clenched, my forehead is throbbing and the nausea is getting worse. I'm still lying on my ass when I felt something eerie, ancient and powerful surrounding me.

Wisteria flowers start to fall from its vines, coloring the grass with shades of lilac and light blue. It is silent, quieter than a grave. The kind of silence you expect when you know that there's a predator around and you keep quiet, waiting for it to go away, but... it has already found you and is just waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

I am paralyzed with fear. My throat is burning and uncomfortable, because I am suppressing my need to scream for help. Suddenly, as if it were carried by particles in the air, something starts to form in front of me.

I almost jumped when I saw two feet come into view. When I lifted my head, I saw a magnificent body covered in a white kimono with a high collar attached by a black sash.

His spiky light brown hair was caught in a low ponytail that reached to his back. Two side bangs framed his pale face, bound by bandages. His face is so perfectly beautiful that it looks like it's carved out of marble. He looks at me with onyx eyes rimmed with blue, and I just feel the hate emanating from him.

He stands in front of me while I'm still sprawled at his feet. His mouth is serious, but his eyes reveal the disgust he feels for me. And... when I look at him, I just know that it is impossible for that perfect specimen to be fully human. His lustful, piercing black eyes are torn between the desire to ravish me and the desire to hurt me. My confused and frightened blue eyes were divided between the need to give myself to him and the need to run away from him.

We were silent face to face for seconds, hours, eons...

Until he held out one of his pale, elegant hands towards me and I, terrified, shrink away from him. I could see, for the first time, some amusement in his eyes. However, when he spoke, his silky and indifferent voice remained serious:

"Don't refuse me again." He warned, the amusement in his eyes already fading.

"I don't know you!" I protested, controlling my desire to put more distance between that man and me.

His perfect face frowned a little.

"I'll come to you." He promised and I started to cry without knowing why.

I close my eyes.

When I opened again, I'm still lying on the futon covered in sweat and with fever. It's already morning.

***

"I think I'm going to be sick." I told Akari, the owner of the cottage. She's helping me take a bath again, because I woke up with my skin covered with sweat.

Worried, she gently touches my forehead with her hand. Her lovely green eyes inspecting my wound. "It's weird..." She says, frowning. "Yesterday your injury looked new, but today it looks like it has been infected for days without any treatment."

I barely continue to hear her words, because I am inexplicably shaking and my headache is worse than ever. After the bath, she made me sit on a futon while helped me to wear a simple light blue kimono, as I can barely stand up because of a general weakness that made my body shake like a leaf. Her wrinkled hands find mine.

"Since my herbs aren't fast enough to heal you, it's time for us to visit that damn village and get some help." Akari does not try to disguise her disdain for Konoha.

There are so many questions I want to verbalize, but in my real state I just had the energy to fight the bile that is threatening to rise from my throat.

So I just nodded my head silently.

Walking to the village proved to be a painful journey for me. I can only walk without falling on my face because Akari is allowing me to use her body as a support.

We both carried a basket with healthy concoctions, spices, dried herbs and other things she grows in her garden to sell in Konoha, earning her living as a herbalist, she told me proudly.

She said other things too, but I couldn't concentrate because my head seemed to explode from the inside, my forehead throbbing so much that with each step I took, I shudder in pain. The village seems so close and yet so distant that sometimes on the way I thought I was going to pass out before I got there.

When we finally got close to the Konoha gates, my knees failed and I just fell to the ground, almost bringing Akari with me. The basket full of glass jars I carried shattered on the ground, scattering dried herbs all around me.

"I'm so sorry." I mumble, completely ashamed of the weakness, but without the strength to get up again.

"Come on, dear. You have to get up, my old bones are not strong enough to help you." Akari said, but my knees are very weak and my head seems about to explode from the inside.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The shinobi guards at the gate.

"What is happening?" One of them asked when they are close enough.

"Nothing." Akari said quickly. "She just got sick and I accompanied her here to look for an appropriate treatment."

I finally threw up on the floor, my head still throbbing ruthlessly.

"Hokage-sama..." I begged after wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my kimono. "I need to speak to Hokage-sama."

"What do you have to do with Hokage-sama?" One of the guards questioned me, but before I could answer, Akari interrupted.

"It doesn't matter now! She is sick and needs help."

The two guards looked at each other.

"We cannot leave our posts." Akari sighed impatiently at the answer. But one of them continues. "You can come in, but the girl had to walk alone or with you helping her. Otherwise, she must wait here."

"I will not leave her behind, nor can I carry her! " Furiously, Akari exploded. "Look at her, she can't walk."

"We cannot do anything." The guards shrugged.

"What is happening?" A serious baritone voice demanded.

Akari bowed his head, the guards stiffened. I felt a powerful presence and slowly raised my head to see a fair-skinned man with long, spiky black hair. His arms are crossed around his chest and he's looking down his nose at me. I'm still kneeling on the floor and that made this man above me look even more powerful and striking. There is an uncomfortable silence, since apparently no one has had the courage to explain what is happening to the man.

"I need to see the Hokage now." I said, my voice sounding hoarse. "Please... The village is going to be attacked." The two guards choke. Even that imposing man was surprised, but soon recovered.

"Follow me." He said calmly directed at me. I tried. With both hands on the ground, I push my ass up while moving my legs to get up. It is a very comical and embarrassing position, but it was worth it. With wobbly legs, I finally got up again. However, when I tried to take a step, my knees buckled again and I just closed my eyes, preparing for the impact of my face on the ground.

It was then that I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me against a male chest. Of course it was him, that handsome and arrogant man. I squeaked when he suddenly lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, as if I were a bag of potatoes.

"If you can't hold your drink, then you shouldn't be drinking, woman."  
The bastard. If I wasn't feeling my head pounding, I would answer something. How dare he, assuming that my current state is because I'm drunk.

And I can handle my drink very well, thank you.

Without paying attention to the guards or Akari, he starts to move away from them, entering the village gates. I was suddenly worried that he would get tired of carrying someone as fat as me, so I politely ask him to let me go but he didn't even bother to answer me, his iron grip around my thighs leaving clear he doesn't intend to do that.

I sighed in indignation, but relaxed. I put both hands on his back so I don't hit my head against him when he walks. With nothing to do, I closed my fingers around a generous lock of his wild black hair, which almost reached his waist. It is very soft and shiny. His hair is so black that it seems to have the power to capture the light in those dark curls forever.

If he realized that I was playing with his hair (which I think he did), he didn't care. I decided to continue exploring. However, I almost choked on his hair when I lifted a few strands to smell the amazing shampoo scent and saw the Uchiha symbol on his dark blue kimono.

  
***

  
Sitting in a chair in the center of the Hokage's office, I fidget with the hem of the sleeves of my kimono. The chair was tall enough to comport a grown man, so my feet are hanging because of my short stature. I can feel their eyes on me. Black eyes, red eyes, and finally, the dark brown eyes of the hokage. But something is not right.

"Well..." The hokage said after a few minutes of complete silence. "I would appreciate it if someone tells me what is going on and why this girl was brought before me."

"She said the village is going to be attacked." The man who carried me here said, his arms still around his chest in an imposing way. He is beside me, facing the other two men behind the Hokage's desk.

Frowning, the hokage turns to me.

"That's true?" Sitting behind his desk, he asked me.

I just lowered my head, fixing my attention on the floor.

"If you're scared, it's comprehensive." He tries again gently. "But you need not be afraid, because you are under my protection now."  
Again, I didn't say anything.

I heard it when the albino man standing beside him behind his desk sighed impatiently. "Is this girl mute?"

"I... I just want to go home, please." My voice is much more hoarse and weak than before. A frightened mouse would speak more strongly than I did. The sunlight entering hogake's office through the windows is making my headache worse.

Still looking at the floor, I heard the sounds of the hokage leaving his chair and approaching me. I don't want to look at him or the others, because that would mean that everything is real and I'm really stuck in this situation, so I keep my head down... But he knelt in front of me and lowered his head too so that he could look at me. 

And then, I was face to face with the first hokage, Hashirama.  
I started to fidget the hem of my sleeves more quickly.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself." He starts again in a friendly tone. "My name is Hashirama, the other one here is my otouto, Tobirama. And this..." he said pointing to the pale man with long spiky black hair beside me. "It's Uchiha Madara, a great friend of mine."

Silence. I bit my lip and closed my eyes in a futile attempt to wake up from this nightmare. When I opened them again, the First Hokage is still before me, not the Third.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asks gently.

I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and I couldn't help but raise my hand there to touch the wound, crying at the same time. Concerned, the First asked for permission to inspect my wound, which I silently agreed. Someone knocked on the door, a guard accompanied by Akari.

The older woman bowed stiffly to the men in taciturn silence.

"Hokage-sama, I found this girl yesterday beaten and left to die in the forest near the village." Akari announced, her tone very polite and icy. "She has a wound on her forehead and is getting infected quickly. She needs... a treatment that I cannot provide with my herbs."

After First's warm hand, I felt a cold, pale hand on my forehead as well. It's the Uchiha.

"She has a high fever, it's no surprise that she is confused and can't even walk properly." If Akari's tone is icy, the Uchiha's tone is pure steel. "Why does it take you so long to bring her here?"

Akari's lips formed a tin line, but she bowed stiffly.

"The wound was not so infected yesterday, Uchiha-sama."

Madara chuckled.

"You are delusional, woman. One more day you treated this girl with your herbs and she would have died. Just keep your witchery for women who need to abort their bastards and leave the healing to someone who is able to manipulate chakra."

Silently, Akari bowed again.

"Madara, it is enough." The First said seriously, then he sighed. "I see no alternative but to keep the girl here until the healers restore her health."

Then Akari and the albino man protested.

"This girl needs to be questioned immediately." Tobirama, his brother, said. "If the village is going to be attacked..."

"Hokage-sama, I am able to take care of her." Akari pleaded. "She didn't have to be here after someone cast a healing jutsu-"

Hashirama raised his hand and the two stopped talking.

"I said what I said. She will have an propor healing and after that she will be questioned." Then he turns to Madara. "In the meantime, I entrust you with the mission of gathering Uchiha men to patrol outside the village to see anything suspicious."

Madara nodded, silently and seriously.

"Aniki..." Tobirama starts again. "If you need to send someone to patrol, I know some loyal men who-"

"Are you suggesting..." Madara cut him off abruptly. "That the Uchiha are not to be trusted?"

Tobirama opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him when I decided to get up from the chair and almost tripped over Hashirama, who was still kneeled in front of me.

"I need... I need to go back..." I mumbled at the same time when I started walking, but the First, now stood up, closed his hand around my arm to prevent me from falling on my face.

"Back where, dear?" Akari-san questioned me, her face frowning.  
To home. To Naruto. To a world where living legends are dead and I only heard of them through Konohamaru, when he proudly explained to me about the other hokages that came before his grandfather. But nobody here will understand that.

"Do you want to go back to your parents or your husband?" Hashirama questioned, his solidarity always visible. "We will help you get back to them."

 _No no no no_. The dead are unable to help anyone, to help me. I shake my head, trying to think straight, trying to get out of this hell.

"You!" I said rudely, pointing at Madara. For the first time, his black eyes met mine. "You will be killed by him!" I said now pointing to Hashirama, who is still holding me. "And the Uchiha Clan will be extinct."

I can feel the atmosphere around me getting tense, but I can't care less. I feel like my body is floating and on fire at the same time. My stomach is empty, but I still feel the need to expel something inside me.

"Don't pay attention to her words, Madara." Hashirama said still focused, but Uchiha is still looking at me. "She's confused."

"I am not..." I protested vehemently while trying in vain to get the First to release my arm. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, I feel my legs give up and the floor meets my head. With my body tensing and shaking out of control, I feel it when I wet my kimono with my own hot piss. My mouth has a metallic taste.

"She's having a seizure!" I heard Akari scream.

"Don't let her bite her tongue!" Tobirama says.

And then I felt my head being lifted gently onto Hashirama's lap. Cautiously, he pushes a small piece of wood between my teeth and the taste of blood finally ceases.

"Madara." He said and the Uchiha approached, his eyes now red. "Do it."

Without saying anything, the pale man lowers his head until we almost touch our foreheads. His face is emotionless, but he is so beautiful that I would reach out with my hands just to touch him, if my body was still under my command.

Time stops and the only thing that seems to be moving is the three tomoes in his scarlet eyes. It is mesmering to watch these little points spinning endlessly and I found myself unable to look at anything else. A lethargic sensation took control of my body while my eyelids were heavy. I blink sometimes... until they shut down for good and the world goes black and quiet.

  
***

  
When I wake up, I find myself lying in a hospital bed. There is a new bandage around my forehead and my hair has been washed and braided. My body is also clean and covered with a nightgown. The bedroom is very simple and clean containing a bed, a bedside table and two doors and one window. The window is closed, but I can see the sunset through the glass.

After getting up, I discovered a bathroom behind one of the two doors and the other, which is clearly the only way in and out, is closed from the outside. With nothing to do, I began to walk in circles around the room trying in vain to understand what I had been through in the past few hours. The rational part of me knows that these events are impossible to be real and I would like Naruto and Kakashi to knock on that door proving once and for all that this was all just a bad dream.

The other part of me, the frightened and paranoid one, thinks that Orochimaru-sama did something to me... something jutsu related just to punish me for my betrayal. But I can't jump to conclusions now, not until someone walks through that door.

Inside the bathroom, I stared at my reflection in the mirror: a tired and sad woman in her mid-twenties, chubby and too small to be considered attractive, but still with a cute face, big blue eyes and gorgeous lilac hair. The few best aspects of my looks are given to me by Orochimaru-sama, the man who killed me. Great.

When I started feeling weak and nauseous, I went to bed and ended up sleeping again. When I wake up a second time, I hear noises coming from inside the room. Excited, I got up and saw a nurse placing a tray of food on the bedside table.

"Konbawa." She greeted me in a friendly and relaxed tone. "It's nice to see that you finally woke up. I hope you're feeling better."Silently, I nodded my head. "I need to see Hokage-sama." I say in my hoarse voice.

"Tomorrow. Now, eat." She says pointing to the food.

For the first time, I realized how hungry I am after the wonderful smell of food invaded my nose and I am already salivating when the nurse sets the bedside table next to me after she made me lie down again.

"Itadakimasu." I mumbled. I eat soba noodles with rice and drink a glass of orange juice. When I finished, the nurse gave me the medicine for the night and then took the tray and left the room, closing the door again after wishing me good night.

"I'm feeling so alone..." I said after turning off the light. I yawned. There is probably some sedative in the medicine the nurse gave me.

"Don't worry, we are here with you." the lilac-haired woman sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked my face with her fingers. I am relieved to see that the hole in her forehead is finally covered and that her skin is free of worms and flies.

"I want to see Naruto, Kakashi, Hokage-sama and Konohamaru again..." I complained, but in my defense I am missing them terribly.

"We will live one day at a time." The brunette calmly advised me. She is standing beside my bed. "Sleep now." I agreed with her and closed my eyes, determined to sleep.

In a dream, I found myself in an old haunted forest full of talking crows, demonic foxes and poisoning snakes. The forest is completely gray and I am the only insignificant speck of lilac in that immensity of black and white. The incessant howling wind makes me shiver and I jumped in fear when I heard the rustle of black wings beside me and, in the blink of an eye, there is a crow on my shoulder. I stood still, but I am very afraid. Crows are an omen of bad luck and death, everyone knows that.

"The people we love and serve are always the cause of our downfall." The crow said, but the voice is like a man's... a voice that I have heard before.

"I just want to be close to the ones I love, I don't care about anything else." I replied while still looking at the forest.

"You had already made your choice then." The crow said nonchalantly. Then, with another blink of an eye, I found myself lying in the dead grass. A white snake is curled around my body breaking my bones while an orange fox is biting my neck and a crow is pecking at my exposed entrails.

I don't care. They can eat me, if these animals want to. I don't even feel pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not forget to comment on what you think of today's chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos, if you're enjoying the story. I accept constructive criticism, tips on how to write better and how to better describe the characters as well. And please feel free to correct my english too.


End file.
